


Sleeping With My Clothes On

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, HP Pop Punk Fest 2021, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: After another fight caused by Teddy's drinking, James gives him an ultimatum.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Sleeping With My Clothes On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'Lit - My Own Worst Enemy'.

“Teddy, wake up.”

James gently caresses Teddy’s arm, trying hard to ignore the stench in the room. A familiar mix of sweat and alcohol he has come to recognise all too well.

“Teddy?” he whispers, the man on the bed slowly waking up. Wincing when the sunlight hits his eyes.

He sits up, pressing his hand to his temple, a pained look on his face.

“Does it hurt?”

“Mhm.”

“Good,” James says. “It should.”

“I’m sorry,” Teddy mumbles, still avoiding looking him in the eyes. He looks down at his stained t-shirt, his ripped jeans, the blush on his face growing darker. “When did you get back?”

“Just now. I stayed with Al,” James sighs. “Again. Do you remember anything that happened last night?”

Teddy gives a nod, picking at the large rip in his jeans.

“Do you remember breaking a window to get in?”

“I do.”

“I can’t keep doing this, Teddy,” James says, his boyfriend finally looking up to face him. “Watching you like this… destroying yourself… drinking yourself to death? I just can’t do it. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to be like this.”

“I know that, but you’re not…”

“Then go,” Teddy spits out, but James can tell that he’s only reacting like this because he’s hurt. Because he's ashamed.

“I don’t want to go,” James says, reaching out to take his hand. “I want to help you, but I can’t. Not if you won’t let me.”

“We’ve already tried that.”

“So? We’ll try again.” James flashes a small, reassuring smile. “Dad knows people who can help you.”

“Why are you doing this? After the things I said to you…”

“Did you mean any of it?”

“What? No!” Teddy quickly says. “Of course not. But…”

“Then accept Dad’s help. Please.”

Teddy looks out of the window, noticing his car parked in the middle of the front yard. Ashamed that he got into a car and risked not only his own safety but other people’s safety. Fully aware that one day his drinking could kill someone.

“I don’t want to be like this,” he whispers, James giving his hand a tight squeeze.

“I know. We’ll get you help, okay?”

James can see the hesitation on the other man’s face, so he moves away from him. Having been here one too many times, and not willing to go through the same thing all over again.

“If you don’t go, that’s it. This is your last chance,” he says, half-expecting Teddy to come up with some excuse why he doesn’t need help. Why he can do this himself, even though he has already shown that he can’t.

“What if they can’t help me?” Teddy finally asks, his voice shaking, and James can tell how scared he is.

“They can, and they will. And I’ll be there, okay? We’ll do this together.”

“Promise?”

James sighs, having made this promise before. Having listened to Teddy making empty promises in return. But he nods, and he flashes a reassuring smile.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
